Temptation
by PrettyLittleRose
Summary: Hermione has escapes her demons and fears and has fled Hogwarts. She was finally safe. Or at least she thought she was. When three guys show up, trying to get Hermione, what will happen and how will it. For the better...or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation **

**Chapter One**

Hermione was just walking down the street that lead to her house when she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

No.

No.

It wasn't possible. They couldn't have found her after all the trouble she had went through to keep her existence a secret. She abruptly turned on her heel and sped towards the nearest store. She heard shouts and cries telling her to come back, and heard footsteps chasing her.

Hermione dashed inside of the side, bumping into several people coming out of the doors in her rush. She raced through the aisles and looked for a way out.

She heard her name being called but she didn't care. She kept looking for an escape. She saw the exit door and her hope shot through her chest. She ran for it.

She dashed through the door, not caring for the sirens that went off and the people scrambling to get to her. Hermione ran through the halls and down the stairs till she came to a door. She knocked it open with her shoulder and found herself on the fire escape. She ran down the metal stairs, not stopping, sometimes flinging herself over the inside rail to the next set of stairs. She was halfway down when she heard the metal '**THUNK**' from above her. She knew that meant that someone was chasing her. She started running faster and faster till everything was blurred around her. She was two stories about the ground now and she thought, '_**What the hell? Why not?**_' and flung herself off the outside rail.

Her body was sailing to meet the ground and she heard the gasps and cries of the people still on the fire escape. Her body hurtled to the ground and she wanted to scream, not in fear though. In exhilaration!

Her body met the ground and she bent her knees that way she could land on the ball of her feet. She rolled to ground to keep the impact from breaking any bones in her body. Her body rolled to the side and she pushed herself onto one of her knees so she was kneeling. Her left foot implanted in the ground while her right knee was on the ground.

She turned her head and saw that the people chasing her had shocked and impressed faces on. She turned around and started running, dodging and weaving herself in and out of the people and crowds she had to run through.

She kept running and saw a national bus station. She ran towards and beat on the sides of the bus, yelling, "Stop! Wait! Wait for me! Stop!" The bus eventually stopped and let Hermione on. She paid her dues and sat in the back of the bus and pulled her hood over her head. She slumped back in the seat and let relief flood into her body.

They hadn't caught her. She wasn't caught. She felt laughter flood her body and she so badly wanted to release it but all she did was force the laughter back and smirk.

She got comfy into the bus seat and dozed off. It seemed like only minutes when she heard something that awoke her out of her sleep. It sounded like something landed on the bus. Hermione pushed some of her black hair out of her face and sat up straight in her seat. The bus stopped. For why, she wasn't to sure. She heard someone get one the bus. The messy, black hair came into view and Hermione felt her eyes momentarily widen before going back to normal size. She saw him look around before his eyes landed on her.

"There you are, Hermione." He said, sounding relieved.

Hermione did a bit of wand-less, wordless magic and confounded the people on the bus to stand up and block his view of Hermione. While the people on the bus did this, and hearing his shouts of, "Move! People, seat down or move out of my way!" She got up and opened the exit door in the back of the bus and pushed herself out of the bus. She shut the door before running across the busy street. She almost got hit a couple of times but made it across the street. She turned back to bus to see it start to go and his group and himself turn around confused before the red haired one pointed to where I was and they all turned to me with shocked expressions. I smirked and waved before turning around and running down the busy street.

* * *

I woke up in a dingy, crappy motel which I only paid 20 pounds for. I walked out in the same clothes I wore yesterday, which was dark-grey skinny jeans with the occasional rip in them and a tight, black 'Black Veil Brides' T-Shirt with purple and red lettering. The shirt also had the occasional rip down the sides and in the shoulder part of the shirt. She had on black knee-high converses with purple and red lacings. Her jet black, curly hair hung down to her lower back with the random red streak here and there. Her chocolate brown eyes were dull and lifeless, though they sparkled with adrenaline. She enjoyed a chase her and there every now and then. And this one was the most fun she has had in a while. She walked down the hallway to the lobby and checked out, thanking Merlin that the receptionist was a female.

She walked out of the motel and just started walking down the side of the road. It wasn't like she had a car! She had run from her home, and that was where her car was. That was also where the group had tried to kidnap her. She couldn't go back there. She absolutely couldn't! Not after what had happened. She had been heartbroken and betrayed for the last time. Even after she trusted the one person who she thought would never hurt her.

She was lucky enough to catch a ride with a stranger to get to London. She had a feeling she shouldn't go there but she couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

She got out of the car and tried to pay the woman with the little money she had on her but the woman refused to take it. Hermione just smiled and waved as the lady started to leave. Hermione made her way through the Leaky Cauldron and out the back door. She tapped on the right bricks to get into Diagon Alley and was pleased to see it open up to her.

She walked through Diagon Alley and went to her favorite shops; Honeydukes, Zonko's, Flurish and Blott's, and Hog's Head. She walked to the exit of Diagon Alley when she froze again. She saw them. The red head, the blonde ferret, and the messy, black haired Gryffindor Prince. She turned on her heel and pushed her way through the crowds of witches and wizards. She heard footsteps following her and she mentally groaned, '_**Not again!'**_ She thought before dodging through people and trying to find a hiding spot. She saw the '**Knockturn Alley' **sign and ran for it. But it was no use. Before she even entered the Knockturn Alley, she felt fingers on her neck, right on her pressure point and everything went black.

* * *

_Hermione walked through the Gryffindor Common Room, excited to see her boyfriend of 6 months. The Second War was almost a year ago and the Light Side had won. Harry and Hermione had gotten closer over after the battle. Three months after it, in August, Harry had asked me out. I couldn't believe it! Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, asking me, Hermione Granger, the Know-It-All and Mudblood of Hogwarts, as his girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. I was so ecstatic! Our relationship has been nothing but good so far. It was our 6 month anniversary today and I wanted to do/give something to Harry to was special. I walked up the stairs and was going to the Boy's Dormitories when I heard moaning and grunts coming from there. I wanted to give them some privacy because it was intimate but then I heard, 'Right there. Fuck. Fuck. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Right there, Harry!" I froze and I couldn't believe it. It was the voice of the best friend, Ginny Weasley. I opened the door quietly and looked in and was shocked to find Harry Potter, my boyfriend, thrusting quite quickly into Ginny's vagina. I was upset and tears started streaming down my face. I hiccuped and they both froze and turned to me. I saw Harry and Ginny both find their clothes rather quickly and Harry turned to me._

"_Baby, it wasn't what it looked like." He said, trying to soothe me with his soft words. They only made more upset and furious. _

"_Really? Because it looked like you were __**fucking**__ Ginny Weasley in your bed on our 6 month anniversary!" I screamed at him. He turned red and started stuttering._

"_I-I-I di-didn't-" He stuttered._

"_You didn't know? Of course not. I'm not important now am I? Only your fuck buddy's are. Tell me Harry, how long has this been going on and is Ginny the only one?" I asked him quietly. He said nothing at first then said in a whisper._

"_For three months and Ginny isn't the only one." I stood there with my mouth open, in shock. I walked over to Harry and slapped her extra hard in the face. His head turned to the side and his face started turning a dark shade of red._

"_Rot in hell, you deceiving bastard." I said quietly with tears streaming down my face. "If you would have waited, I was giving myself to you today for our 6 month anniversary. I guess it doesn't matter anymore." I said, watching as his facial expression turned into shock and sadness. I turned around, shaking my head and made my way out the door. I heard Harry whisper something but I didn't care. From that moment on, I turned off my emotions and cut myself off from everyone I knew. I had been heartbroken too many times and I was betrayed by the one person I loved and will always love. After my final 7__th__ year of Hogwarts, I left the day after graduation and no one ever saw me again. It had been seven years since that day._

Hermione awoke to seeing white all around her and found herself chained to a bed. She tugged and pulled with all of her might but found it useless. She groaned and looked over to see emerald green eyes look back into hers. He smirked and said, "Hello, luv. Now, where have you been all these years?"

* * *

**Tell me how it went. New story. Reviews make me want to write so, Review!**

**~PrettyLittleRose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Temptation**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione emotions when she saw that black, messy hair and emerald green eyes of her ex boyfriend, weren't just shock. They were fury, anger, rage, shock, surprise, and a whole lot of pain. She felt nothing good towards him. The only thing about Hermione is that she didn't show her emotions on her face and she had her mental and physical walls up. She glared at Harry before yanking and the chains and snarling.

"You had hope you're not here when I get out of these chains, Potter, or else you'll find yourself without a dick." She growled at him, all the while yanking on her chains, trying to get lose. Harry just smirked at her. She yelled profanities at him, including, 'Bastard, Jackass, Whore, Bitch, Dick Sucker, Manwhore, slut, dickwad, cock-swipe, shit-head.' And all the other words in the book. She kept tugging, and tugging, till her wrists were red and sore. She kept yelling until her voice was hoarse and she croaked. She looked to the side and saw Harry's wand right beside hers. She mentally smacked herself. _**I'm a witch and I never thought to do magic. What is wrong with me? **_She waited until the right moment, which was when Harry turned his head to look at the clock behind him, and said all the strong unlocking charms she knew as fast as she could, but none of them worked. She tried a simple '_Alohomara' and to her amazement, it worked. The chains clicked with a quiet, _**'**_**CLICK'**_ and her wrists and legs were free. She got up out of the bed and ducked underneath it. It only took her 10 seconds to do this.

Harry was still looking at the clock because it was a standard one, with the minute-hand and the hour-hand. She saw his reaction to when she was missing. He turned around to see her again, only to see the bed empty. His eyes widened before he muttered, 'No way.' And got up in a hurry to find her.

Hermione rushed from under the bed and jumped on Harry's back before he made it to the exit of the room. Both, Harry and herself tumbled to the floor and Hermione straddled Harry. Harry looked at her for a second with darkened emerald eyes before crushing her to him and attaching his lips to hers. Hermione's brain went fuzzy and she forgot how to move. She started to kiss him back, bringing her hands up to his hair. After a few moments, Harry changed their position. He flipped them over so he was on top, and all the while they were kissing, he started to caress her breast. She moaned into the kiss and felt Harry smirk into it too.

She flipped them over and started to feel Harry's chest. She started to grind herself into Harry's hard erection and found Harry doing the same into her lower mound. He groaned before dropping his head back and he came back up, only to start sucking on her nipple through her thin T-Shirt and Thin bra. Hermione moaned and started grinding harder and faster. Hermione's mind went back to normal when she felt a hand on her ass and one hand working it's way into her jeans.

'_**Oh gosh. What have I done?" **_She thought. She felt Harry start to work harder on her. She got an idea and smirked in her head. '_**This just might work.'**_ She silently and wandlessly cast '_Silencio _and _Petrificus Totalus'._

She felt Harry's body stiffen and freeze up and he went still, with his hands locked to his side and his legs stuck together. Plus, he was unable to talk or move. She got up off of him and smirked into his frozen face.

"Sorry, Potter. But I'm getting the Hell out of here." She said, saluting him and walking quickly but quietly out the door to her left. She looked down the hallway, first left then right and walked outside. She saw a red light fly by her head. She looked back to see that none other than Ronald Weasley had jumped out of the door next door with his wand in his hand. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that he shot the stunner at her. She silently cast stupefy in his direction and he was out cold on the floor in an awkward position. She went to turn and run away but she remembered something.

'_**I left my wand! Shit!'**_ She turned back around and ran back into the room she was once in and ran to the in table to find her wand but two things were missing. Harry and Harry's wand.

Hermione gulped and looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She walked toward the door she came in but to turn around and saw an exit door in the back of the room. She ran for it and pushed open the door. Once she was outside, she heard the sirens in the house, alerting everyone in there that she had escaped and it probably told them which door she went out. She ran for the woods that just happened to be next door. To get the woods, she had to jump over two fences and climb over a huge pile of rocks. She ran for the woods when she first heard the shouts and cries of her name.

'Mione!' 'Don't go in there, it's dangerous!' 'It's a-' Hermione didn't hear the rest of what they were saying because she ran head first into the woods and into the dark depth of fear.

* * *

When Hermione stopped running, she realized she was in a clearing. Hermione looked up and saw the moon and saw that it was full. Her heart stopped. _'It's a-' _Tonight was the full moon. That meant there could be werewolves in here. She gulped and hurriedly ran through the woods, trying to be quiet and trying to get out of the woods. Hermione ran for what seemed like hours when it was really one hour. She ran even faster when saw an opening in the trees that showed open land with no trees. She ran for her life, she ran like she was being chased by her biggest fear, which in reality she was and she didn't know it.

She was _so_ close! She was almost the edge of the trees when a large creature jumped in her way. Hermione halted in her running and panted like there was no tomorrow. She looked at the creature and horror jumped into her throat when she saw the creature lift onto it's hind legs. She saw the amber eyes of a werewolf staring into her eyes and it howled and got down on it's four legs.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was frozen and scared to death. She saw the werewolf start towards her and her senses came back to her. She turned and ran deeper in the forest. She stumbled and fell a couple of times. She ran and ran and ran till it felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She found a hill and started to climb it. She thought there might be a hiding spot somewhere near here and she searched desperately for one. She did not find one. She heard the heavy '_**THUD' **_of the werewolves paws, chasing her and Hermione scrambled up the hill. She ran to the top and was about the run down the hill when her heart stopped. There was no 'down the hill' exit. There was a cliff. With lots of rocks and sharp objects at the bottom. Hermione calculated the distance and found that if she jumped, she wouldn't hit the rocks or objects but instead she would be in the ocean were she could drown. Hermione turned back and saw the werewolf making it's way up the hill with the hungry glint in it's eyes and Hermione made up her mind. She turned back to cliff, took a couple of steps back, and ran forward and flung herself off the cliff and into the ocean water that was below her.

When her body met the water, she slipped right through it and slid down, deeper, deeper, deeper into the ocean. She struggled and fought to get to the top of the water but it was useless. She felt her eye lids closing on her and her limbs growing numb. Her body went limp and she saw a body swimming towards her before her eyes shut and her breathing stopped.

* * *

When she awoke, she gasped and grabbed her throat and choked on her breath for a couple of seconds. She felt that she was still wet and her clothes stuck to her body. She gasped for a second and looked at the person that was over top of her. He had tears in his eyes and his shoulders were shaking and so was his head. She struggled for words to come out and she finally muttered with her lip trembling, "So-o-o co-o-o-old." She stuttered with her teeth chattering and lip trembling from the coldness. She heard and saw the person who was her savior gasp and lift their head up and look at her.

"Hermione! Hermione, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" The person asked.

"Ju-ust my-y thr-ro-oat." She replied. Who was this Hermione person they talked about. She was sure and she was going to found out.

"Don't worry Hermione. You'll be better soon." She saw the person whip out their….stick? O….kay? And she saw them mutter a few words that sounded Latin and she felt her body become warm and her clothes become dry and her pain to stop in her throat. She looked at the person with a scared look in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" The person asked again. Her eyes watered and she opened her mouth.

"Who's this Hermione person you're talking about? Who are you? Why do you have a stick in your hand? Why did my body become dry and warm and my pain stopped?" She asked with scared and freaked out look in her eyes, all the while scooting backwards.

_**Hey guys! This is Chapter Two of Temptation! Tell me what you think and review! Favorite and Follow if you please! Thanks! Bye!**_

_**~PrettyLittleRose**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Temptation**

**Chapter Three**

Her mind was going wild and she didn't know what to believe. The person had told her, that her name was Hermione. That couldn't be right, could it? Surely she would remember her own name! He told her his name was Harry Potter, her best friend. Surely not, she would have remembered him. He told her that the 'stick' was a wand that did magic. _**This man has to be crazy,**_ she thought,_** magic doesn't exist!**_ He told her that he cast a heating spell and a healing spell.

She didn't believe it. She didn't believe him. She just shook her head at him and didn't speak anymore. The man lead her to a hospital. It was called 'St. Mungo's' Who calls a hospital that? It's kind of weird and crazy. The man checked her in and the ladies in pink, blue, and green scrubs lead her to a room with the number 145 above it. She was lead to a bed, which was comfy, and sat on the paper that was on top of it. She wiggled around until she was comfortable and waited patiently for a doctor to come in.

A doctor did come in eventually. They got a stick, err, _wand_ out and cast several charms on her. One tingled her mind while another warmed her body again. A list appeared next to the doctor and the man's eyes widened a fraction. The doctor asked Harry to follow him outside and the man complied. Once the door shut, I walked over and tried to hear what they were saying.

"…underwater for a couple of minutes…"

"…breathing?"

"…pulled her up, she was unconscious and not breathing…"

"…till she took a breath?"

"…five to ten minutes…"

"…she end up in the ocean…"

"…ran away…trying to keep her safe…away for seven years…"

There was a pause and then the doctor was telling him what was wrong with her.

"…lost her memory…could be brought back, then again, maybe not…several broken bones in the body…throat is sore and red from inhaling water… severe concussion…"

She heard footsteps walking towards her door so she jumped back and sat back down on the bed. The doctor and Harry walked back in. The doctor had a sad expression on his face and Harry was pale and looked as if he was about to cry.

"In conclusion," The doctor started, "you have several broken bones in your body, which I will take care of after we finish talking, your throat is red and very sore, you have a severe concussion, and you have lost your memory. I'm sorry but it seems as if you have idea who you are nor what you are. I was told you were underwater for five to ten minutes and you weren't breathing when Mr. Harry Potter here resurfaced with you. Did you have any clue why you were in the ocean at 12 A.M. in the morning? Think really hard for me Ms. Granger."

She thought and thought and kept thinking for why she jumped into ocean until her head almost burst with the pain she was experiencing. She almost gave up until a memory came back to her. She saw herself running through the woods being chased by something and saw herself fall several times down hill and over large tree trunk roots. She saw a large, hairy creature running after her, teeth glinting deathly in the moonlight and eyes seeming gold in the moonlight. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. She looked at the floor for a second, trying to get her breath back, then looked at the doctor.

"I was being chased." She said.

"What were you being chased by, Miss Granger.

"I don't know."

"What did they look like?" He questioned softly.

"It was large, hairy, and had sharp teeth. It eyes seemed to glow gold when struck with moonlight." She said.

The doctor thought for a moment before gasping and saying, "I believe the creature you are trying to describe, is what we call a werewolf." She gasped. _**Did werewolves even exist? **_She guessed this did because the scratches covering her body showed it and plus, magic existed so why wouldn't werewolves in this world?

"So once we fix up your injuries, you'll be good to go. But first, we'll give you a potion that will help you try to retrieve your missing memory."

_**Retrieve,**_ she thought,_** like I purposely lost my memory.**_ She snorted at that and watched as the two men in the room looked at her weirdly before going back to talking to each other quietly.

_**So there's wands, magic, werewolves, and potions in this weird world.**_ She thought,_** What's next, flying broomsticks?**_ She felt laughter try to bubble out of her throat but held it back and just snorted again.

The doctor waved his wand and she felt her throat become less sore and it was easier to swallow, she felt the pounding headache in her skull go away. But the pain in her right arm stayed.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked. The doctor turned to her. "Why does my arm still hurt?"

"Oh. I was going to ask you if you wanted a cast the muggle way or if you wanted me to vanish all the bones and have you drink Skele-Gro to re-grow the bones since all the broken bones are in your right arm." Her eyes widened considerably and she said rather quickly, "Muggle way's fine, sir." She didn't want him to vanish her bones! What if they never would come back and she was left with a floppy right arm.

"As you wish, Ms. Granger." She saw him flick his wand and saw a cast appear on her right arm in a dark green coloring. The doctor handed her a 4 vials. The first one was a foam green color with bubbles in it. The name randomly came to her. _**Wideye Potion**_. She thought. She took a deep breathe a drained the vial in one go but coughed severely when she swallowed. It tasted like sewage. She felt herself awaken and felt the concussion in her head lighten up a bit.

She looked at the second one and saw that it was light pink color with swirls in it. She gulped and made a face afterwards. Moldy cheese. Ugh. She felt the pain in her arm let up a bit. _**Pain Relieving Potion.**_

The third one was a dark blue coloring with black lines in it. She took this one but was surprised to taste peaches and oranges. She felt piercing knifes on her mind and she saw some images fly through her mind. One was of her and a boy kissing on a gold and red bed. There was her doing homework and scolding a black, messy haired, green eyed body along with a lanky, red head with sky blue eyes. She was surprised. She didn't think it would be that easy for her to see some of her memories all ready. Of course she didn't get all of them but she got some. _**Memory Retriever.**_

She then took the last potion, which was a blood red color with little green dots here and there. She took it and then gagged afterwards. Bleach. Ew. Don't ever want to taste that again. She felt herself become stronger if that was possible and felt more warmth return to her body and she felt a heat under her cheeks. _**Blood Replenishing.**_

"The potion you have just recently took were in this order: Wideye Potion, Pain Relieving Potion, Memory Retriever Potion, and Blood Replenishing Potion. The Wideye Potion keeps you awake to relieve you of a concussion. The pain relieving potion is helping to relieve the pain in your arm at the moment and all the scrapes in your body though I might need to get some salve for that." The doctor mumbled. He continued, " The Memory Retriever helps retrieve lost memories. You'll have to take this potion daily for three months before all of your memories are back. The Blood Replenishing potion is for the amount of blood you lost with the scrapes and scratches on your body. You don't need to take Wideye potion after your concussion is gone, which should be after the potion wears out. You'll need to take the Pain replenishing potion every 6 hours everyday till your arm is healed. Again, You'll have to take the Memory Retriever potion daily for three months before all of your memories are back. You won't need to take another dosage of the blood replenishing potion unless you start to bleed profusely from your cuts. I think that's all for you today. Thank you for coming to St. Mungo's and I'll see you in two weeks for your check up. I'll be seeing you Miss Granger."

The doctor smiled at her before leaving the room and leaving her with Harry Potter. They sat there, well her sitting and him standing, in the room for a couple of minutes before he held a hand out to her and said,

"You'll be staying with me until you get all of your memories back." He said. She accepted his hand and helped to pull her off of the comfy bed she had been sitting on for the past hour or two. She stretched because her back was aching. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 AM. Wow. They had saw there in silence longer than they thought. She let go of his hand and followed him to a green fire were he proceeded to throw ashes in there and said to her,

"All you need to do is step in the fire and yell clearly 'Potter Manor.'"

She squeaked. How was she supposed to just _jump_ into a very _**hot**_ fireplace with green flames.

"Me?! Jump into a fire?! I'll burn to death alive!" She squeaked. Harry grinned at her and laughed.

"I promise you," He said after his laughing fit was over, "that you will not burn to death. The Floor fireplace is just a means of transportation from certain homes to another. You just need to step in and say 'Potter Manor' and you'll appear in my living room. Can you do that for me?" He asked me with pleading eyes.

I don't know why but those green eyes looking pleading into mine made me want to do want he wanted me to do. I stepped into the fireplace after closing my eyes and yelled, "Potter Manor!" And with that, I felt my body begin to spin in a familiar yet unfamiliar way and when the spinning stopped, I found myself in a very beautiful living room.

There was a red couch 6 to 7 feet away from the fireplace and it was placed directly in front of the fireplace. Under the couch was a beautiful embroidered rug. It had colors of red, gold, and brown all weaved through one another. She stepped out further and looked above the fireplace to find a flat screen TV. To her left was a huge wall full of books but she had a filling like that wasn't the only reason they were there and that there was more books somewhere in the house. To her right was the front door with a foyer table right next to it. On the table was pictures of Harry Potter himself and a lovely brown haired, brown eyed lady who was smiling lovingly at the camera. They seemed to be a bout 17 or 18. She smiled at the pictures and went to look out the door when the fireplace behind her flared to life and out stepped Harry Potter. He shook himself and ruffled his already messy hair and looked at me with those innocent yet not-so-innocent eyes of his.

"I was going to explain everything to you tonight but seeing as it is 5 AM in the morning, I think it would do us both some good to get some sleep." He said. It was true. Her potions were starting to wear off and she felt like she could fall asleep at anytime. Her arm was starting to throb in pain but she knew she shouldn't take another Pain Relieving Potion for another 2 hours. "Let me show me your room." Harry said gently and lead me up the stairs and to my 'room' with a hand on my back. He opened the door to my room, which was on the 2nd floor. We had passed a bathroom, game room, library (were I was sure to be found at sometime), and 2 guest rooms. When she got a good look at the room, she found herself breathless.

The walls of the room were a light green with a lily here and there on the wall. The carpet was a dark purple and contrasted greatly with the light green walls. The bed was in the corner. It was turned sideways and the comforter was a dark green with light purple etching. The pillows were dark purple with dark green etching. The left wall was a full wall of a bookcase that was filled with books. The right wall had a dresser and a desk on it's wall. The back wall had a circle window with a window seat that had plush cushion seats complete with comfy pillows.

Her mouth was open as she stared in awe at the room. Purple and green were her favorite colors. She didn't know how she knew this but she knew it. She heard Harry whisper, "I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight." She heard herself whisper 'Goodnight' back to him.

She walked into the room and stopped at the dresser. She looked through the dresser and found a pair of shorts, that was a dark green color, and a tank top, which was a dark blue color with the number '07' on it. She turned towards the light switch and turned the light off then walked to the bed, pulled the covers back and found the sheets were a dark purple. She got in the bed, got herself comfortable and found herself dozing off to sleep as soon as she got settled.

* * *

_**How was this chapter guys? Harry will explain everything tomorrow. And I mean everything! I was really into this chapter. It's 2 AM where I am (KENTUCKY! WOO!) and I'm really tired but I wanted this chapter done. This is the story I'm the most dedicated to since…ever! I've never felt like this about any other story I have done. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I'll try to update tomorrow or is it today? Lol. Either. I'll update on July 19**__**th**__** or 20**__**th**__**. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review about this story. Bye!**_

_**~PrettyLittleRose**_


	4. Explaining Part One of Two

**Temptation**

**Chapter Four**

When Hermione awoke, she felt like she had sleep for years. She was so comfy, she even considered going back to bed for another couple of hours. But the sun didn't agree with her and hit her full force in the face, forcing her to awake fully from her slumber.

She groaned and turned on her side, trying to escape the sun, and threw a pillow over her head. Her arm in a cast made it difficult though, so the pillow landed on the floor instead of her head. She huffed and got out of bed. She picked up the pillow, put it in it's respectful place, and made the bed. She walked over to the dresser with the big mirror over it and looked at herself. Her hair was everywhere and her eyes had large dark circles underneath of them. Her clothes seemed out of place and stretched somewhat.

She grumbled before turning to the drawers and rummaging through them. She eventually found a pair of dark skinny jeans with a slightly tight shirt that said 'Black Veil Brides' on it with the band on it too. She went to the closet beside her bed and found a pair of black supras and a dark blue jean jacket. She walked back to the dresser and grabbed some gauges and a necklace that had a star as a pendant. She grabbed a wrist band that said 'Black Veil Brides' on it too. She checked herself in the mirror, and after seeing the make-up, decided to put on a little eye liner and mascara. That was it. She looked much better and she liked the way she looked. She smiled in the mirror then proceeded to walk out of her room. (_Find the outfit at www.(polyvore) .com (/) cgi (/) set?id=71282888( Do this without parenthesis'_))

She walked out of the door to remember, she didn't know where anything was in this house! She turned around to go back into her bedroom when she walked into a wall. Not literally. The wall was moving though and seemed as if it was alive. She looked up and gazed into sky-blue eyes of a male….Wait? _Sky-blue?!_

She jumped back as if she just got electrocuted and fell into another breathing wall and this time she looked up and saw emerald green eyes. She still jumped back again, though this time, she was in between the men.

Hermione looked at the two of them and then dashed inside of her bedroom and locked the door. She heard the deep, husky laughter of two grown males and blushed at her embarrassment. She had walked straight into not only one, but _two_ man's chest and had liked the last one. She couldn't help but feel the muscles beneath her body quiver slightly. She licked her lips. _**I wonder how it feel if he lifted me up and just repeatedly slammed into- **_No. She slapped herself many times in her head. _**I don't know why I would think that. **_She said._** I don't even know the man! **_

She walked around her room and remembered everything in her room right down to the cracks in the floor. She was so bloody embarrassed! She felt her face heat up with the blood rushing up to her face and she fought to keep it down.

It was about an hour later when she heard a knock on the door. She hesitantly opened the door, and saw that a pair of steely gray eyes were looking into hers. He cleared his throat and said, "I know you don't really know the way down to the living room so I thought I would show you the way."

Hermione smiled. He seemed like a gentleman. She nodded and together, they made their way down to the living room. She took in the details. She passed several doors before coming to the stairs. So she just needed to take a right out of her room and go straight and there was stairs? It seemed so simple. They walked down the stairs, Hermione first then the gray eyes man, and they arrived in the living room. Harry was sitting on the couch, as was the red-head man that she had bumped into earlier. They went to walk over to the couch when he stopped her and introduced himself.

"I realize that I haven't introduced myself to you yet. I'm so sorry. My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Please, call me Draco." She nodded and went to introduce herself when he beat her to the punch.

"I know who you are. You're Hermione Jean Granger. We've never really been friends but I would like to. We were enemies in school to be honest but I want to change." She smiled. She wasn't sure why they weren't friends before but she was sure that could change if it was up to her. She nodded once again and made her way to the couch that held red-haired man and Harry.

When they were near the couch, Harry got up and hugged Hermione. She stiffened and waited for it to be over. He let her go and looked at her with sadness in his eyes but masked it with a smile.

"So, Hermione, I see you've met Draco. Let me introduce you to my other best mate. This is Ronald Billius Weasley. But-" Harry was cut off by Ronald.

"Please, call me Ron if you like." He finished. She smiled and sat on the seat in between Harry and Ron. She felt a connection with the two. It was like…they had history together or something.

While the two best mates and herself sat on the couch, Draco stood to the side and waited in uncomfortable silence for the talking to start.

Harry turned to Hermione. "So, to explain everything about our world, I'm starting from the very beginning. Like when we were eleven." She nodded and waited for Harry to continue.

"When we turned eleven, or in your case twelve, we received a letter from Hogwarts. It told us we were witches and wizards and that it was recommended to come to that school to learn how to control our magic. We all went there and met each other on the train, which was the Hogwarts Express. We got sorted intp a respectful houses not much later and you were in Gryffindor with Ron and myself while Draco here was in Slytherin.

"In our first year, we're weren't friends until Halloween night, because a troll was let into the school and Ron here had said some hurtful things about you and you stormed off to the bathroom in tears. You didn't know the troll was let in, so we raced to find you and while trying to find you, we found the troll in the girls bathroom and locked the door. We heard screaming in there seconds later and found you petrified with terror and together, Ron and I took out the troll. Later teachers found us, and you lied for us, keeping us out of trouble and getting yourself into trouble. Later on, when I was in a quidditch tournament, my broom started going berserk and you saw Severus Snape muttering words and you raced over and set his robes on fire and unfocused his attention and my broom was fine and I caught the snitch. Later, all three of us went through the trap door that we had found earlier in the year and landed on Devils' Snare. You had figured out what it was and helped us get out of the mess. Next. We found a room full of keys that flew and caught the big rusty one to open the rusty door. Then we had to play our way across a live chess board and Ron sacrificed himself for us to save the sorcerer's stone. Next, we, you and I Hermione, came across two already defeated trolls. We bypassed them and went to the next door that held 7 bottles. Three were poison, two were wine, one would get you through the black fire that was ahead, and one would get you through the purple fire behind us. You took the one that took you back and I took the one that took me forward. In the end, Quirell was behind everything, we saved the sorcerer's stone and Gryffindor won the house cup." He said cheekily.

"In our second year, Ginerva Weasley, Ron's sister give a secret book that held one of the seven souls of Voldemort and made her do things she wouldn't normally do. I started hearing voices and turns out, I could hear snakes and talk to them. Later on in the year, the Chamber of Secrets were opened and nearly every muggleborn was petrified once they looked in it's eyes. Even you, Hermione. You helped out with the mystery though. You had a piece of crumpled up paper that had the words 'pipes', 'afraid of spiders', and 'basilisk' written on it. We figured out were the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was from Moaning Myrtle. I spoke parseltoungue and Ron, Lockhart, who we forced down there, and I were making our way down to the chamber of secrets. A few moments later, Lockhart had tried to erase our memories but he had grabbed Ron's wand and it backfired on him since Ron's wand was broken at the time. Lockhart was oblivated of all of his memories and from the force of Lockhart being pushed into the wall from the spell, large bits of rocks came down and separated Ron and I. I made my way to the Chamber of Secrets and found Ginerva on the floor, barely alive. I had to battle a basilisk who was blind from a phoenix and killed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. In the battle, I had gotten stabbed by the beast and was slowly dieing from the poison that had invaded my body. Fawkes, the phoenix, healing me with it's tears and I was good as new. With the basilisk fang that had stabbed me, I took it and stabbed the dairy of Tom Riddle, destroying the horcrux Voldemort had made." He said, finishing another year.

" In our third year, we had found out the mass murderer Sirius Black had escaped from the wizarding prison, Azkaban. Since my relatives, didn't sign my permission form, I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I sneaked in and found out the Sirius Black was my godfather and I got furious. He had betrayed my family! Later in the year, Buckbeak, the Hogwarts hippogriff, had attacked Malfoy and in return, he had demanded that the 'monster' had to be killed and it was accepted. The hippogriff was killed and before he was, you had punched him in the nose and broke his nose. We watched as Buckbeak was killed and had fled to the Shrieking Shack after a black dog had grabbed a hold on Ron was dragging him to the Whomping Willow tree. We had to be careful around the tree, as to not get killed and eventually got into the hole at the bottom of the tree. We made our way up to the room whose door was open. We saw Ron inside and he tried to warn us but we didn't listen. Seconds later, the door shut and Sirius Black stood there. I tried to protect you all and it worked for a while but he started to get frustrated and in the middle of lunging for the rat but what I thought was me, Remus Lupin, our DADA, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor had barged in and grabbed a hold of him and had a conversation with him. You had shouted at him and accused him of helping him and told his secret out loud, telling me not to trust him. That he was a werewolf." After seeing the look in my eyes, he continued. "He wasn't a bad person, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and it was a bad place. Sirius and Remus had told me that Sirius did not betray my parents but Peter Pettigrew did and that he was alive and in that room with us. They had pointed their wands at Ron's Rat and the rat turned into a large, stuttering man who had looked like a rat. We had got him captured and was returning back to Hogwarts when we caught the full moon behind the clouds and Remus transformed into a werewolf. Sirius Black transformed into his animagius form, which was a black dog, and fought with the werewolf, keeping him away from us. We heard a howl and the werewolf took of after it, after hurting the black dog. The black dog transformed back into Sirius Black and the man tumbled and ended up at the Black Lake. Dementors were surrounding the lake and had almost taken Sirius' soul. I had tried to do the spell Remus had taught me but it didn't work. I couldn't find a happy memory and my vision eventually turned black. I woke up in the infirmary and Ron was in the bed beside me and you were on the other side. Snape had saved us even after we had stunned him in the Shrieking Shack when he had interfered and stole my invisibility cloak. Sirius Black was to be given the dementors kiss and together, you and I went back in time with your time turner. In the end, we saved Buckbeak, and Sirius. You had howled actually and the werewolf had chased us but Buckbeak saved us. We helped Sirius Black escape and helped him on his way to freedom."

_**Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow wow wow. Oh my gosh. I couldn't have done all of those things. I'm not that brave! **_Hermione thought. She heard Harry start to speak again and hurriedly turned her attention back to him, determined to have every word burned into her mind, never forgetting it.

_**Omg This has taken me so long because I had to think it through so much. Sorry for the longer update. Hoped you enjoyed. Next part of explaining will be up, not sure when because I moving again. Yay! (Not!) I hope to have it up before the end of July but if not, I'll write as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!~PrettyLittleRose**_


End file.
